Cooperative binding systems are being studied taking into account site or sub-unit interactions. Ligand interactions, aggregation and redistribution in proteins, and model systems. Methods are being developed to evaluate reasonable values for the parameters describing these systems, particularly those involving protein-DNA interactions.